MDTX : A Mother's Day Special 2006
by Mist Hero
Summary: Let see, a tribute to all moms, in NGG
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, do you know what's on Sunday? If you don't know then this story is dedicated towards them. Also some people in the Anime World

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN Neon Genesis Goddess Characters and I own the plot of this story(one I'm typing) and Mist Hero

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist was in Keima's restaurant, talking to Kristine Aida, Sentaro Aida, Yui Ikari, Skuld, Keima Morisato and Lime Morisato. Mist looked around and looked questionably at his audience.

"Where's Arael?" Mist asked.

A loud crash was heard outside and the girl in question came in the restaurant, her clothes badly damage.

"You okay Arael?" Yui asked.

Arael patted off the dirt on her clothes and then sat down next to Yui. "Yes I am fine."

"Ok back to topic, we got a plan for Belldandy and Asuka. And Asuka and Shinji should have a surprise for their mom." Mist explained.

Everyone nodded.

"But that leaves us with Sayoko. How do we get her attention?" Skuld asked.

"Not too sure on that one…. But I got a plan up my head for Belldandy and Asuka." Mist said. "But you guys gotta help me do it, and I already explained what to do."

"So where's the place?" Keima asked.

"We shall do it in Sayoko's house, she has a larger space than any of our homes…. Kind of" Mist said with less knowledge.

Everyone seemed to agree with everything.

"So we all ready?" Mist put a hand out on the table. Everyone else put his or her hands on top of his.

"Lets do it!" everyone puffed up their hands up in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arael sat down on one of the booths of the restaurant, her gaze so far away. Mist noticed this and came near her.

"What's up Arael?" Mist asked.

No response at all.

Then Mist thought of something, "Well Arael…" he came close to her ears and whispered. Arael's face was neutral at first, then it became a bit concerned and then frowned.

"Will she be happy about it?" Arael asked.

"Probably, it's not that hard to try right?" Mist said.

"Okay I'll do it." Arael stood up and walked away.

Mist waited a while and then a thought hit him, 'Oh man, this wont end well… well time to go to Belldandy's house'

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heavens  
Mist waited outside the porch of the Goddess named Belldandy. She's been living for 500 years and she's always the happy person. But today was something special only for women that have children and a family. And Mist is not going to waste this chance. He spotted the goddess in question arriving cheerfully. Mist quickly ran towards her and took her by the hand.

"Come on Belldandy, lets go somewhere." Mist said as he ran down the street

"Uhm Uhm Mist!" that was all Belldandy said as Mist quickly took off with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING D, but I own Mist Hero, okay?

A/N: Well well, Mother's day is over already, but this story will soon come to an end (it's just a Short Story really, prolly wont be longer than 5 chappies XD)

Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld sat there, still confused on what to do with her niece.

"So how do we get her attention?" Skuld asked everyone on the room. They were at Sayoko's Living Room on Terra 2, all clueless on what their mom's distractions are.

Sentaro and Kristine were puzzled as well.

"Maybe we can call dad for it." Sentaro said with much interest.

"But dad's in vacation… with auntie Celes." Kristine commented.

----------------------------------------------------

All the way over to a beach island in earth, the two people that were in question were drinking on a bar.

Mr Aida took one large gulp of his mug full of beer, along with Celes. They both then slammed it to the table, causing the bar tender and some other people around to look at them.

"Called her yet Kensuke?" Celes asked.

"Nope." Kensuke replied, "Why do you think I'm drinking?"

"Did you have a fight?"

"No."

"Did you sleep with another woman?" Celes asked, then lots of eyes were on the two.

Kensuke glared at his drinking partner NO. "Hell no."

"I wouldn't do that at all, cause she'll find out." Kensuke said.

"Because you haven't done anything for Mother's Day?" Celes asked.

"Yes."

"Oh…." Celes said. "Another round?"

"Yeah, BARTENDER! ANOTHER ROUND!" Kensuke raised his mug into the air. The Bartender gave them another round, and then left, looked at the pile of empty beer bottles that's a larger stockpile than what they can get from two nights of business. It's Kensuke and Celes' stockpile.

----------------------------------------------------

"Well it's a bad option…." Skuld said.

"OH WAIT!" Sentaro called out.

"What is it?" Kristine asked.

Sentaro looked around "Yahoo, I got the attention." He smiled.

"Just spill it brat." Kristine said.

"Yeah Sentaro, or else I'll make you spend your summer with Urd." Skuld said.

Sentaro cowered in fear of her auntie Urd. (Hey, she isn't that bad smiles … for a perverted goddess, but believe me, she's changed…. A little)

"Okay okay, just not that." Sentaro sweatdropped, "We can ask great grandfather to call her up for some mission and gives us time to prepare." He scratched the back of his head.

Skuld lightly smacked her hand, "That's a great idea!" she then proceeded on tickling little Sentaro, which he returned with loud laughing from him and giggles from Kristine. "Now we just have to call him."

Skuld stood up and went straight towards the Phone, dropping Sentaro.

"Hey Kris." Sentaro said while he stared her auntie down.

"What?" Kristine said, still sitting on the floor with her brother, starting at where his brother is staring.

"Well…." Sentaro didn't know where to start his line.

Kris turned to look at Sentaro. "What is it?"

Sentaro fidgeted under Kristine's sight. "uhh" he paused a bit, "When will auntie Skuld get a child?"

Kristine was pulled back by surprise and went a color blue, and Skuld, turned around to Sentaro, with white eyes.

And that my friends started a Sentaro laughing madly.

--------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere, sometime.

A figure in the moonlight leapt from building top to building top, not minding the people below her. She just was trying to find something to do.

"This is boring." Sayoko said.

Sayoko Aida, former Sayoko Morisato, Goddess of Present, daughter of Belldandy and Keichii Morisato, was bored of her assigned place, which would be Neo Tokyo-3 on Earth. She received word of rouge demons crawling around the place, and she wanted to find out. After weeks of searching, none has turned up. And now she was doing her last round around the city and was going back to Terra 2 with her family.

She stopped a building top and sat down. She then pulled out a canteen, and in it is full of tea. She took a sip and was briefly refreshed by the soothing aroma and taste of the tea.

"Gotta love mom's tea." She said with a smile. After drinking the whole canteen, she pulled out her wrist watch and looked at the time.

"Well time to go." She pulled out a handheld mirror, and pointed her index finger at the mirror. She was about to touch the mirror when her communicator started to ring. She groaned a little and answered it.

"Sayoko here, what's up?"

A hologram of kami-sama turned up, which quickly alerted her.

"Ah, Grandpa, uhm what a surprise." Sayoko hesitated, "Uhm what did you want from me?"

"Sayoko, I am sorry to say, but you still need to be at earth until further notice." Kami-sama said.

Inside Sayoko's head, she groaned. "Understood grandpa…"  
"Sorry my child, but safety of the human kind is a priority we all must have." Kami-sama said, "I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Yes, I'll continue my search…" Sayoko waved goodbye at her grandpa. She then put her communicator in her pocket.

"Well I think it's time to circle around Earth for any signs at all." She ran towards the edge and jumped to the next building.

------------------------------------------------------  
Belldandy and Mist Hero were now walking along side each other in the streets of Japoness, Terra 2. Belldandy has a new set of clothes, because her goddess robes isn't really a good public dress. So she's wearing a brown skirt and a blue and white long sleeved t-shirt.

"Hey Bell, do you remember our first date?" Mist asked, his hands on the back of his head.

"Uhm yes." Belldandy said.

"What happened back then?" Mist asked, as he looked around.

"Well, we went to a movie, a restaurant, a park and then at the end of the day, our friends crashed in on us, when you were taking me home." Belldandy told it, it was the most obnoxious day ever for them, as they were stalked by Mist's Friends. "Now what are we going to do?"

Mist grabbed Bell's shoulder, making her look at Mist, confused.

"What if we can do that date again without interruptions?" Mist asked with bravery.

"But Mist I'm…"

"Yeah I know, you're married, so what?" Mist said, "We still have been married before, and we never really got divorced or anything like that. So what do you say?"  
Belldandy thought about it. It's been a long time since Mist has dated her. "Okay…"

"Knew it." Mist said and pointed at a building, "Lets go in there."  
Belldandy looked at it and it was a Movie Theater. They both went in together.

----------------------------------------------------  
Arael was with Yui Ikari in Keima's Shop, making banners and stuff for the party later. They've asked Shinji to distract Asuka, and one other person, Mana. Which was a terribly bad idea, since the two is not really good together. But the had to do it, since no one else can distract Mana and Asuka, but Shinji, wasn't _that_ busy at all. Dawn has joined up with the team and helped out with all the stuff to be done. Lime has decided to join in to throw a party at her mom. Her sisters are already on the move on distracting her. If you don't know, her name is Lorelei.

"Arael help me get this banners up at Kristine's place." Yui said, holding two bags of partyware and much of the stuff. Arael nodded and took one of the bags. They then teleported into the living room, where Sentaro was still lauging, and both Skuld and Kristine are busily working in the kitchen working.  
"Hey Kris, where do you want the banner up?" Yui shouted.

Kristine popped her head out from the kitchen, "Try putting it over the couch over there.." She signaled to the only couch in the living room. "So when is everyone going to come and help us out?" Kristine asked before she went back in.

"Arael help me up." Yui gently floaded on the other end of the banner, while Arael floated as well, "Well, Lime is still working on her gift, Keima will come later, he's cooking. And that's as far as I know."

"Okay, I see" Kristine said.

Arael grabbed Yui's clothes and gave her a nudge. Yui turned to look at her white haired friend. "What Arael?"

"Does a greeting to one's mother considered a great thing in Mother's Day?" Arael asked a little nervous.

(A/N: Sorry, I can't talk like Arael, so I don't know what to type up.)

"Well yeah, every little thing is can be great Arael." Yui said and went over to little Sentaro, who was still getting tickled with a feather.

"Hmmm" Arael thought about it and then went straight towards the phone….


End file.
